


Ode to Joy

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Just to celebrate Martin's new movie 'Ode to joy'





	Ode to Joy

  
"My name is Sherlock Holmes.Not that I want to be a grumpy annoying asshole all the time but medically I can not choose to be a cherry blossom cookie cake because of my cataplexy.I get unconscious when I am emotionally triggered, in my case it's happiness.Over years I focused hard on training myself well enough not to get affected by the happy emotions around me or so I thought until I met him.  
It's the glow in his face that attracted me the most.His bright smile.Every time I saw that smile happiness filled me over and that resulted in my countless immediate blackouts. And highschool was a pathetic place, they turned me into a joke. Although it was a relief he wasn't among the mean ones, but he never acknowledged my love. It's like he never understood or he did but just ignored on purpose. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone who is refrained from being happy anyways?"

"So let me get this straight! Three months of silence and staring at the ceiling and you choose to speak today, in our last session and about what? Your teenage crush?' asked the blonde doctor sitting in front of Sherlock.

"Yes, Doctor Watson! I think it's fairly obvious what I am doing here? I am finally opening up."

'about a teenage crush, which affects a 40 year old's drug addiction how exactly?'

' I am not an addict doctor. I am a user. And don't you think people like me must have something to keep us going ? '

'Not everyone with Cataplexy uses drug'

' People I know does. Not drugs but different sorts of addiction '

'Then you make wrong people your friends Mr.Holmes'

'Friends! What a pathetic excuse to convince a lonely man that he is not alone.They are not my friends doctor.'

'okay.. tell me about the teenage crush.Is he the reason you started using again? I have reports that you were doing really great.'

'I got a mail , four months back. Said he is getting married in London.Asked me to be his best man, because I am the closest he got here'

'So you attended the wedding?'

'yes'

'gave the speech?'

'fainted the moment I saw him, woke up the next day to find out that he has already left for honeymoon with his newly married husband of course.So I had to'

'you had to use drugs, because you were happy?'

'Happy? I felt worthless, useless!'

'Why? Because some other man failed to understand your medical condition ?'

'No because I made a fool of myself again. And it's pathetic because I think I am losing control over myself.What if I get out of my flat and make a mess of myself like the other day, just because I saw something happy.Drugs keep me grounded doctor."

"So you fainted seeing him. So what? You got yourself all embarrassed in front of people, so what ? What matters is that you were happy.You allowed yourself to be happy. If you were any useless you would have never showed up at the wedding.You are not worthless Mr.Holmes.All you have to do is let go.Break the rules, be happy'

'And then get hit by a car! Break my ribs! No thank you'

'You know I can sign this paper and declare you unfit and stop you from leaving this rehab,right?'

'No you can't, I have a reputation that my brother is willing to protect. You will be fired before you keep me another day in this shithole'

'I suppose I'll have to sign you fit anyways'

'Yeah! Exactly'

Sherlock got up his chair, bid farewell to the old doctor . The doctor in response got up and extended his hand for a formal shake.  
"Till next time Mr.Holmes"  
"Goodbye Doctor Watson" but he couldn't leave immediately not while the sad blue eyes of the other man are getting all merged in water.Not while the other man's strong and firm body is getting a shade paler and weaker with each time passing. Not while suddenly the other man closed his eyes ,lost control over his body and fell directly into Sherlock's arms.

When the doctor regained his senses with the sudden sensation of water over his face."What happened doctor?' asked the concerned patient.

'Cataplexy. In my case? sadness!' replied the doctor.


End file.
